Hydrocarbons are typically produced using boreholes that penetrate reservoirs of the hydrocarbons. The boreholes, which can be several kilometers long, may be lined with structures such as casings or screens required for production purposes. Conditions in the borehole and these structures need to be monitored as a function of depth in order to prevent damage to the structures and efficiently produce the hydrocarbons. Hence, it would be well received in the hydrocarbon production industry if new technology was developed to sense borehole structural and environmental conditions as a function of depth that provide increased accuracy and cost effectiveness.